Helen la Cracmolle
by Juste Cllia
Summary: Helen, c'est une Cracmolle. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Helen ! Reviens ! Reviens immédiatement ! Papa ? Je peux aller au port ? J'ai honte Quand John saura ça, il la quittera !"


**Helen la Cracmolle :**

 _17 juillet 2009, Liverpool, Brindley Street._

C'est une belle journée de juillet.

-Helen ! Reviens! Reviens immédiatement! Crie un jeune homme, d'une quinzaine d'année.

Helen ne se retourne pas et continue d'avancer vers la grande étendue d'eau devant elle.

-Helen, appelle une femme, dans la vingtaine cette fois-ci. Les parents t'ont déjà dit de ne pas t'aventurer sur le port. Tu es trop jeune.

-Mais ! Proteste celle-ci. J'ai déjà cinq ans ! Je suis une grande, maintenant !

-Grande ou pas, tu as cinq ans, tu rentres et tu obéis, ordonne l'adolescent.

-Philip, tu es très mal placé pour dire ça. Je crois que Maman est encore en train de te crier de mettre la table.

-Mais c'est idiot ! S'écrie Philip. Elle peut le faire d'un coup de baguette magique, moi je suis mineur ! Tu pourrais le faire, Angela !

-On ne discute pas, c'est tout. Allez, rentrons.

Boudeuse, la petite fille suit sa grande sœur. Angela a toujours raison. Elle gronde souvent Karen et Shannon, quand elles font des bêtises. Mais elles non plus n'ont pas le droit d'aller sur le port. Pourtant, elles ont neuf et dix ans.

Mais elle ne discute pas. Angela a toujours raison.

oOoOoOo

-Helen ! Reviens ! Reviens immédiatement ! Appelle une jolie fille blonde, d'environ treize ans. A côté d'elle, la brune Karen, d'un an la cadette de Shannon.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Papa et Maman t'ont interdit d'aller sur le port. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais tomber.

-Je n'aurais qu'à me remonter comme toi tu l'as fait !

Karen rougit, gênée, mais parle tout de même :

-Le problème, c'est qu'on n'est pas sûrs que tu en sois capable…

-Pourquoi ? Demande Helen.

-Parce que Shannon a déjà prouvé enfant qu'elle savait faire des choses.

-Et moi, je sais, aussi !

-On verra, Helen, après tout, tu as huit ans, tu as encore le temps.

-Non ! Je veux aller sur l'eau.

-Ca ne te servira à rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais une fixation là-dessus, claque sèchement la blonde. Tu attendras, c'est tout.

Helen, furieuse, envoie un caillou dans l'eau et les suit. Au fond, elles ont raison, elles non plus n'avaient pas le droit, à huit ans.

oOoOoOo

Helen est assise. Elle a neuf ans. Elle s'ennuie profondément. Elle est attablée, avec toute sa famille, autour de Philip et sa petite-amie, Natacha. Ils sont sortis de Poudlard il y a un an et vont emménager ensemble.

-Dites-moi, Natacha, questionne le père. Qu'allez-vous faire dans la vie ?

-Eh bien, répond celle-ci en souriant, sans se laisser démonter. Je fais des études dans les potions, et je vais bientôt pouvoir devenir apprentie potioniste, avant de le devenir moi-même.

-Très bien… Et toi, Philip tu feras carrière dans les transports au Ministère, c'est cela ?

-Oui, papa, sourit celui-ci, ravi. En réalité, j'ai déjà reçu une proposition là-bas, rien de bien énorme, mais il faut commencer quelque part.

-Je suis si fière de toi ! S'exclame Maman. Et de vous aussi, rajoute-t-elle en nous observant. Karen, Shannon, vous travaillez bien à l'école ?

-Oui, dit Karen. J'ai reçu les félicitations en potions, et en botanique.

-Peut-être deviendras-tu potioniste comme Natacha, qui sait ?

-Peut-être même dans ma boutique ! Rit Natacha.

-Et toi, Shannon ? Demande Philip.

-Je me débrouille, souffle Shannon avec un sourire suffisant. Surtout en métamorphose. Mais j'ai l'impression que le prof de DCFM m'a prise en grippe, c'est dingue !

-D'accord.

Natacha se tourne vers moi, souriante, et me dit, en se voulant rassurante :

-Toi, tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard, hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour bientôt.

Un lourd silence tombe sur la table, puis ma mère emmène Natacha en aparté.

Quand elle revient, elle me regarde avec pitié, dégoût et surprise.

Elle ne m'adresse plus un mot du déjeuner.

oOoOoOo

-Helen, il suffit ! Tu as dix ans, je sais que tu n'as jamais été précoce, mais il serait temps de montrer des signes de magie ! Rugit ma mère.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment faire.

-J'ai honte, le sais-tu ? Quand on me parle d'Angela, de Philip, qui ont de belles carrières à l'étranger et au Ministère, je suis extrêmement fière. Quand on parle de Shannon, de Karen, il y a quelques petites anicroches, mais j'en suis fière. Mais quand on me parle de toi, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je t'interdis d'être une Cracmolle, Helen, m'entends-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas Cracmolle, Maman.

-Je l'espère bien ! Tu sais, ce que faisaient les vieux fous, avant ? Ils enfermaient les Cracmols dans les caves, pour les dissimuler au monde !

Helen ne dit rien. Elle sourit. Comment pourrait-elle être Cracmolle ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux aller sur le port ?

Joséphine Narcissi regarde son enfant un instant, avant de faire un geste négligent de la main. Qu'elle y aille, si ça lui fait plaisir.

oOoOoOo

-Helen, Helen, Helen… Soupire mon père. Tu as onze ans.

-En effet.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas reçu ta lettre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort ? Montrer un signe de magie ? Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, enfin !

-Papa, laisse tomber, intervient Shannon. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Va-t'en Shannon. Tu n'imagines pas le déshonneur qui va tomber sur notre famille.

-Nous ne sommes pas sang-pur. Ce n'est pas si dérangeant.

-Détrompe-toi. Shannon, Marie-toi le plus vite possible à l'homme que tu choisiras. Ne reste pas avec le nom des Narcissi, il pourrait te porter préjudice.

-En quoi ?

-On pourrait te refuser un poste sous prétexte que ta famille n'a pas la magie sûre.

Shannon se tait.

S'il le faut. Se marier rapidement à l'homme qu'elle aimera ne la dérange pas.

-Papa ? Demande la jeune Helen. Je n'ai pas encore onze ans. Je suis née en juillet, je dois attendre l'année prochaine pour ma lettre.

-Foutaises.

-Papa ? Je peux aller au port ?

-Comme tu veux.

oOoOoOo

-Helen ? Demande Joséphine. Où vas-tu ?

-Au port, Maman.

-Bien. Shannon, Karen et moi, nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures.

Helen hoche la tête.

Elle croise Honorine. C'est une fille de Poudlard, elle aussi. Elle est de mai, alors elle a pu y aller.

-Narcissi ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je me promène.

-C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ? T'es une Cracmolle ?

Helen ne répond pas.

-Noon ? July, Anna, venez ! C'est la première fois que je vois une Cracmolle, en chair et en os !

-C'est pas Helen Narcissi ?

-Je connais sa sœur !

-Shannon a une sœur Cracmolle ? Quand John saura ça, il la quittera !

Helen ne répond pas. Elle va au port.

Finalement, elle y arrive.

Le port.

Avec les marins qui débarque la marchandise, l'agitation, les cris, les bateaux, et la mer, ou l'océan, elle ne l'a jamais su.

Le soleil se reflète sur l'eau. C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut.

Elle avance, en bordant l'eau. Bientôt, le chahut du port s'estompe, l'herbe s'installe, elle n'entend que le clapotis de l'eau.

Tout est calme.

L'eau a l'air bonne.

« Helen ! Reviens ! Reviens immédiatement ! Tu ne sais pas… ».

Faire de la magie ? Peut-être bien que non.

En quoi est-ce si grave ?

L'eau scintille. Elle plonge les pieds dans l'eau. Il fait froid, mais pas trop. C'est l'été, après tout.

Rapidement, Honorine et ses amies s'en vont de son esprit.

Bah. Elle a onze ans, elle a bien le droit, maintenant.

Elle plonge.

« Helen ! Reviens ! Reviens immédiatement ! Tu ne sais pas nager ! ».

Au fond, Helen avait raison.

Sa lettre était bien arrivée pendant l'après-midi.

Bah. C'est dommage.

C'est une belle journée de juillet.


End file.
